Draco's Evil Interviewing Show Ep1: Bowser Jr
by Draco the Dragon2000
Summary: draco's interviewing show is now more funny come in and read/watch...


**Draco's Super Koopa interviewing show**

**Episode 1: Bowser Jr**

**By Draco the Dragon2000**

In a studio, the Koopalings were walking down a hallway.

Lemmy: Where are we going?

Iggy: Don't ask me!

Ludwig: …or me we just this message to come to abandon studio 64

Roy: okay but I'm clueless I don't know where we…

The Koopalings enter the Main Stage.

Larry: you always clueless

Roy: WHA!

Larry: oops….

Roy punches Larry and he gets knocked out.

Draco: Oh, that great I got one Koopalings knocked out, great job Roy.

The Koopalings turn to the edge of the stage and then light turns and the Koopalings saw they were in front of a huge audience and in front of them was Draco?

Koopalings (minus Larry): Draco!

Draco: hi Koopaling, I'm the one that told you guys to come here, and have you met my friend?

Draco pointed to massive Dragon who was guarding the door.

Wendy: who is that?

Draco: that Spike

Iggy: what does…

Lemmy: ...he do Draco?

Draco: heavy lifting, beating up good guys...

Roy steps forward

Roy: that good Draco* waves his hand back and forward*…, but I thought you were taking over other worlds

Draco: I put that on hold for a while…

Roy: oooohh!

Draco: so Koopalings you want to be part of my new show called: Draco's Super Koopa…

Audience: …Interview show *Cheers*

Draco: yep, in this show tonight we have Bowser Jr, so you just need to tell us what you think of Bowser Jr!

Iggy: I do it.

Lemmy: me too, I finished updating my site anyway.

Draco: oh Lemmy that remind me how the site going?

Lemmy: Good…

Draco: what about you Morton?

Morton: okay, check, roger it, yes, I will do it and….

Other Koopalings: MORTON!

Morton: ….

Draco: Roy?

Roy: Okay than

Wendy: I do it too but first I need to get beautiful first where the dressing room…

Draco: ten block away…

Wendy: ooooh…..

Draco: hey Ludwig you too?

Ludwig: ok me too and what about Larry?

Ludwig Points to Larry's knocked out body

Draco: I can fix that

Draco zaps Larry with his magic wand.

Larry sits up

Larry: where are we and…. AHHH! IT'S ROY!

Draco: Be quiet Larry and listen, do you want to be on my new show?

Larry: sure Draco

Camera Koopa: were on 10 seconds.

Draco: quick everyone onto a seat

The Koopalings quickly run and sit down on 7 comfy chairs.

Camera Koopa: were on in 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 GO!

Draco: hello and welcome losers to my new show Draco's Super Koopa….

Audience: …Interviewing show

Draco:*nods head* today on my show we have the Koopalings

Audience: *CHEERS*

Koopalings wave back at the audience

Draco: Okay now here the quest, Bowser Jr

Some guards pull bowser Jr (who is in a cage) onto the stage

Bowser Jr: Let me out you big meanies (starts crying)

Audience: *BOO* *HISS*

Ludwig: wow, they really hate Bowser Jr.

Draco: the point of this show is too telling us what do you think of bowser Jr and than ask him a question and I finally have the: THE WHEEL OF PAIN working so after the comments and question we will spin it…

Audience: *CHEERS*

Bowser Jr: *gulps*

Draco: Let's start from the left, Wendy.

Audience: *cheers*

Wendy: one word to describe him, BRAT!

Bowser Jr: HEEY!

Draco: Bigger brat than you Wendy?

Koopalings: *snigger* *snigger*

Wendy: shut it Draco or will start a temper who loud…

Draco: hey Wendy do it to bowser Jr later

Bowser Jr: HEEEEYY!

Draco: shudup, ask the question, brat… I mean Wendy…

Wendy: I heard that, umm...here my question: Are you a baby because you do wear that bib?

Bowser Jr: I'm Not a BABY!

Draco: Roll the Clip

Bowser Jr is seen crying and saying "not fair" "no fair" after a Mario Karts race.

Clip ends

Bowser Jr: okay I just don't like los…

Draco: shut up NOW! (Roar)

Bowser Jr: eep…

Draco: okay let's move on to Roy!

Audience member: GO ROY! *Faints*

Draco: wow Roy you got a fan

Roy: yeah I'm great, okay Bowser Jr he's a BRAT I'm going to pound him.

Draco: you can Pound right now if you like.

Roy: thanks Draco…

Roy starts pounding Bowser Jr

Iggy: Draco!, Stop Roy from pounding Bowser Jr.

Draco: ROY!, Stop pounding him and ask a question!

Roy: umrrmm…. I got none, but can I punch him one more time.

Draco: uhh… okay than.

Roy punches Bowser Jr and Bowser Jr falls to the floor of the cage.

Draco: okay Roy back to your seat…

Larry: …lucky Roy is not pounding me.

Roy: I will pound when he get home Larry, HE HE HE.

Larry: *gulp* hey Draco who's next?

Draco: after Roy it Iggy, your up..

Roy: you're next to get pounded Iggy

Iggy: help… okay bowser he's selfish, afraid of us Koopalings, sucks up to king dad and he wets the bed

Bowser Jr: noo not my secret

Draco: (points at bowser Jr) you WET THE BED BWA HAHAHAHA.

Everyone laughs at bowser Jr and he begin to cry

Draco: HAHAHA (clears throat) okay Iggy what you question.

Iggy: my question hmmm…: Who the only person you can beat?

Bowser Jr: the only person I could was you Iggy

Iggy punches Bowser Jr up

Iggy: yeah right

Draco: poor Bowser Jr

Lemmy: are you feeling sorry for Bowser Jr?

Draco: no no… not really

Bowser Jr: I tell my papa on you

Draco: be quiet, Lemmy your turn

Lemmy: good, my thoughts about Bowser Jr, nobody love a stuck up little…

Draco: whoa whoa, Lemmy watch what you say..

Bowser Jr: you're all in trouble when I get out of here…

Draco: If you get out of here (twisted evil smile)

Bowser Jr: *gulps*

Lemmy: whoa that was really evil Draco!

Draco: just doing my evil part, Lemmy the question.

Lemmy: What is your weakness?

Bowser Jr: Water, because I used to turn into shadow Mario.

Draco: okay, audience if you check under your seat you will have a bucket full of water balloons so start throwing at Bowser Jr!

The Audience start throwing water balloons at Bowser Jr

Bowser Jr: Help me, why did I tell them my weakness

Draco: stop throwing water balloon it's Ludwig turn to speak

Audience; *CHEERS*

Draco: what do you think of bowser Jr, kooky?

Ludwig: don't call me that, Bowser Jr is a big baby and he suck up to Bowser….

Bowser Jr: how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a BABY!

Draco: be quiet, okay Ludwig and now the question.

Ludwig pulls out a Giant laser, which was buzzing

Ludwig: Bowser Jr, can I test my invention the Electric Cannon 2.0 on you?

Bowser Jr: NOO!

Ludwig: okay, ready, aim….

Draco: hey Ludwig, I thought your invention blow up.

Ludwig: I keep telling that just a RUMOUR.

Draco: okay than kooky!

Ludwig: don't call me THAT! Where was I… oh right, Electric Cannon 2.0, FIRE!

ZZZZZAAAAPPPPP!

Bowser Jr: BWAWIGIGIAWIGBG!

Bowser Jr falls to the ground blacken and burned

Bowser Jr: ooww!

Draco: COOOOL!

Ludwig: test completed perfe….

KABOOOOM!

Draco: (blacken on the face) good one Ludwig go sit down, it Morton time now okay Morton come on up.

Audience: *SCREAMS*

Draco: (wiping the rest of dust on his face off) don't worries Ludwig have a other invention that doesn't blow up...

Ludwig: (nods head)

Draco: …that will stop Morton talking for to long..

Ludwig: It just called The Anti Talk Helmet for T.A.T.H for short.

Draco: okay Morton what do you think of Bowser Jr?

Ludwig puts the helmet on and dials in the settings…

Morton: (with the helmet on): he the worst Koopaling he even worst then Roy

Roy: WHA, I'm going to pound you bad…

Roy pounds Morton to a bad state and goes back to his seat.

Morton: ooww!

Draco: okay Morton what is you question

Helmet; BZZZ ZAP! BZZZZZH CLIK!

Draco: uuhhh…Ludwig should the helmet be making that noise?

Ludwig: … No it shouldn't be making that noise

Draco: quick Morton please asks your question.

Morton: why do you hate ….

Helmet: BANG CLANG BBBBBZZZzzzz….

Iggy: uh oh the helmet got fried….

Draco: I think Morton was going to say that bowser Jr is a red haired loser...

Bowser Jr: *sob* hey *sob*

Morton: where I'm I, and… hey Larry, hey Draco, hey Lu….

Draco: thwomp….

Thwomp: GRR!

Thwomp falls and crushes Morton

Morton: ooww!

Draco: Larry your turn!

Mario: It' a me Mario!

Draco: ANGRY SUN.

A.S: yes, what do you want!

Draco: Mario called you a low-life fireball and you can't do anything!

A.S: HE SAID WHAT!

Angry sun heads toward Lemmy…

Lemmy: too much heat!

Draco: NOT HIM YOU DIMWAT, BURN MARIO!

A.S: ooh sorry Lemmy…

Lemmy: ….

The audience quickly get out of the way of the Angry Sun then he tackles Mario that cooks him quickly when a giant steel ball on Mario burned body

Draco: ooh that looks painful, See ya Angry Sun

A.S: see ya Draco (flies off)

Larry: is he gone Draco?

Draco: yes he is...

All the audience come back (expect for Mario is still under the steel ball)

Larry: okay bowser Jr is a jerk and a brat, and my question: Why do you suck up to king dad.

Draco: wow short and simple.

Bowser Jr: me and king dad…

Draco: you can't call him that, you not a Koopaling.

Bowser Jr: I can call papa that…

Draco holds up a water balloon and a black flame sword.

Bowser Jr: double eep!

Draco: good, now enter the question…

Bowser Jr: Papa and I are very close and I look like him as baby.

Draco: yeah you two are both bratty as kids

Bowser Jr: I telling papa you said that!

Draco: okay who haven't we done oh Lemmy..

Audience: YYYAAA! LEMMY, LEMMY, LEMMY!

Spike: ummm Draco, Lemmy still fainted from the angry sun's heat

Ludwig: I can fix that (shoot Lemmy with the Ludwig's Electric Cannon 2.0)

Lemmy: BWAGWIGIBIGWZZZ… (Stand up slightly burnt) hey Ludwig what was that for...

Ludwig: Draco needs you to tell us what you think of bowser Jr.

Lemmy: ooohh, sorry umm I think bowser is…

Iggy: …a loser and should be tossed into the lava

Draco: do you always end your sentences like that.

Lemmy: no, we do on occasion and sometimes holidays

Iggy: yep.

Lemmy: my question I have no question, can we move on Draco?

Draco: Hey Bowser Jr, guess what…

Bowser Jr: WHAT!

Draco: let's spin the WHEEL OF PAIN!

Bowser Jr: Oh NO!

Other Koopalings: HEHEHE...

Draco spins the wheel and it landed on….

Transmission interrupted …Stand by

Transmission resumed…

When the cameras came back on we the stage have several BIG holes, most of the audience are burnt and knocked out, Luigi is hanging up side down by his feet by a chain and seems to be burnt, some of the koopalings are leaning they shell on the wall getting some breath and we also see bowser Jr on the ground very hurt and seemed to be burned sightly, Draco is standing in the middle of the studio with his blood red looking at everyone with a angry look on his with knock out Koopa at his feet,

Draco: (Eyes tien back to normal and then turns back the camera) sorry guys at home the cameras screwed up again all that I can tell that we have a awesome brawl but join me next time on…

Roy: Draco's…

Lemmy: …evil…

Bowser: *ooww* … interviewing... *passed out*

Koopalings and audience: …SHOW!

Draco: ooohh one more thing... if you want to be in my show you send a email to me I will think it but for now have pleasant nightmares MUH HAHAHAHAHAHHA

Audience: AAAAHHH!

Draco eyes turn red and his vanishes a blast of black smoke and shadow fire.


End file.
